The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthemum×grandiflora ‘Power Yellow’ (syn. Chrysanthemum×morifolium) and hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Power Yellow’.
The new Chrysanthemum ‘Power Yellow’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar ‘Apricot Cherie’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,961). The new Chrysanthemum was selected as unique by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent variety in March 2005 in Niagara on the Lake, Ontario, Canada.
In comparison to the parent plant, ‘Apricot Cherie’, ‘Power Yellow’ has yellow-colored ray florets whereas ‘Apricot Cherie’ has tan colored ray florets. ‘Power Yellow’ has similar characteristics to the parent in growth habit and flowering response, which distinguishes itself from other cultivars of Chrysanthemum with yellow colored ray florets. In comparison to the cultivar, ‘Yellow Cherie’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,713), ‘Power Yellow’ differs in having a larger plant size, yellow ray florets that are deeper in color, and a different blooming time. ‘Power Yellow’ begins to bloom about one week later than ‘Yellow Cherie’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished via stem cuttings in March 2005 in Niagara on the Lake, Ontario, Canada. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.